Inductors are, generally, passive two-terminal electrical components which resist changes in electric current passing through them. An inductor includes a conductor, such as a wire, wound into a coil. When a current flows through the coil, energy is stored temporarily in a magnetic field in the coil. When the current flowing through an inductor changes, the time-varying magnetic field induces a voltage in the conductor, according to Faraday's law of electromagnetic induction. As a result of operating based on magnetic fields, inductors are capable of producing electric and magnetic fields which may interfere with, disturb and/or decrease the performance of other electronic components the inductor. In addition, other electric fields, magnetic fields or electrostatic charges from electrical components on a circuit board can interfere with, disturb and/or decrease the performance of the inductor.
Some known inductors are generally formed having a core body of magnetic material, with a conductor positioned internally, at times with the conductor formed as a coil. Attempts to provide magnetic shielding for such inductors have, in some instances, been cumbersome, inefficient, difficult to manufacture, or ineffective. For example, large electromagnetic shielding has been used to cover a large target area to be shielded on a circuit board in order to help protect sensitive components from electromagnetic radiation produced by inductors. This proves both cumbersome and inefficient. Such shielding takes up important space in an electronic device to shield the inductor, and reduces the electromagnetic radiation at the source.
Thus, an inductor shield would be useful in blocking, decreasing or limiting interference from electromagnetic and other electrical fields.
There remains the need, then, for an efficient and effective shield for an inductor that shields from electromagnetic and other electrical fields, with the shield being easy to manufacture.
There further remains the need for an efficient and effective shield for an inductor with a relatively proportional size as compared to the body of the inductor.
There further remains the need for an efficient and effective shield for an inductor that does not take up space within the inductor body.